


With Love, and Frosting

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Birthday Smut, Comedy, F/F, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Marina sure was acting weird. Why call her to just have her come down to the kitchen? And what help could she possibly need? She was the culinary virtuoso of the two; Pearl could barely boil noodles without having the fire department on standby.“She better be wearin’ that sexy apron I like…” she groused, letting out a yawn. “S’ the only thing that'd justify--”The second she entered the kitchen, she froze.





	With Love, and Frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amuerion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuerion/gifts).



Pearl hissed angrily and rolled over as the sunlight streamed through her blinds, catching her directly in the face. Damn sun. She’d turn it off if it was possible--and wouldn't cause untold loss of life and ecosystem.

Just as she was settling back into sleep, her phone blared with the familiar upbeat EDM of Marina’s ringtone. Blearily groping for the phone, she managed to grab it from the nighttable, flipping it open.

“Mornin’, Rina.” she greeted, her voice raspy and fatigued. “Why ain'tcha in bed? I miss my heater.”

“About that,” came the DJane’s voice. The smile evident in it was almost palpable; she was planning something. “Can you come downstairs into the kitchen for a bit? I need you.”

Pearl gagged. “Stairs. Movement. Sun. Don’ wanna.”

“Pleeeeaaaaaaaase, Pearlie? I absolutely promise it'll be worth the effort.”

The Inkling grumbled “Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine…” and blew Marina a kiss before shutting off the phone. With great difficulty--and a considerable amount of muttered bitching--she threw off the covers, flipped off the sun, and began making her way downstairs.

Marina sure was acting weird. Why call her to just have her come down to the kitchen? And what help could she possibly need? She was the culinary virtuoso of the two; Pearl could barely boil noodles without having the fire department on standby.

“She better be wearin’ that sexy apron I like…” she groused, letting out a yawn. “S’ the only thing that'd justify--”

The second she entered the kitchen, she froze.

Marina lied atop the table, most certainly _not_ in her Pearl-catching ‘Kiss  & More the Cook’ apron. To be perfectly clear, not in anything at all. Except foodstuffs. Marina’s breasts were coated in perfectly even layers of buttercream frosting, juicy red strawberries where her nipples would be. Her stomach was drizzled in strawberry syrup and white chocolate shavings, and just above her nethers was a mound of frosting and whipped cream, a single lit candle poking out of it.

Any and all tiredness within Pearl evaporated on the sight of the Octoling hitting every pleasure Pearl had, without even speaking to or touching her. “Holy _shit_.”

“Happy birthday, Pearlie.” smiled Marina. “Didn't I say it was worth it?”

Pearl glanced at the calendar on the fridge, noting that yes, indeed, it was her birthday, evident by the numerous circles and arrows pointing to the date in seafoam ink. How she'd forgotten her own birthday was anybody's guess, but count on Marina to remember, and provide one hell of a gift.

“Oh, yeah,” Pearl smiled, kicking off her slippers and clothes as she walked over to Marina. “Hella worth it.”

“I thought so. Make a wish and blow.” 

“Babe, wish already more than came true.” Pearl smiled ear to ear as she licked away a bit of frosting from the mound surrounding the candle, before lowering her head between the Octoling’s legs. “I’ll take you up on that blow, though.”

END


End file.
